


Two false psychics

by TurtwigWithDrip



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duelist Kingdom Arc, Gen, Minor Worm spoilers, Oneshot, Post-Slaughterhouse Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtwigWithDrip/pseuds/TurtwigWithDrip
Summary: Pegasus encounters a particularly troubling duelist.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Two false psychics

**Author's Note:**

> As you will notice I chose the dub interpretation for Yu-Gi-Oh.

Maximillion Pegasus was a man who loved plans. He currently sat in a most luxurious chair with a vintage wine possibly older than his left eye. Installed for his viewing pleasure was a large flat screen television, displaying the ongoing rematch between Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy. (Originally a term of endearment for Yugi, but Kaiba hated it oh so much that he couldn’t help himself).  
This particular plan had come to fruition nicely, no matter the victor one of the meddlesome youngsters would be out of the picture. Not that he minded their interruption, meetings and Duel Monsters politics were so dreadfully boring. “Maximillion you certainly cannot print only 4 of a card, it ruins the competitive integrity of the game.” Screw the rules he wanted to have fun. What was not fun however was when things didn’t go to plan, god dammit he was the mastermind here. 

Croquet, a moderately loyal henchman, stepped into the room. “Croquet I promise you that if you tell me something I already know again, you won’t like what happens next.”  
“There is woman here to speak with you” 

“Mai Valentine, I presume?”

“No sir.”

Unusual, between his millennium eye and millions of dollars in security he didn’t miss much. “Croquet, why haven't you sent her away yet?” 

“She’s very insistent sir, and she’s armed...” responded Croquet.

“If she’s armed why do you think I would speak to her?”

“Well she uh, started reading my credit card number out in front of Mokuba.”

Pegasus sighed. “Why did you give her your credit card Croquet.”

“I didn’t.”

This got Pegasus’s attention, mind reading was a skill remarkably similar to his own eye.

“See any fancy jewelry Croquet?”

“Uh, no sir. Unless a handgun counts as jewelry these days?”

“It does not Croquet.”

Drat, he looks away from the screen for one second and Kaiba is threatening suicide. He brought the wine glass up to his lips. 

“Croquet have this program recorded.”

“And the girl?”

“I will speak to her. With some guards present.”

“Right away sir.” 

As he stepped into the foyer, he thought it was called the foyer though he wasn’t sure, he was greeted by a young woman in a very odd outfit. A skintight costume of purple and black stripes, emblazoned at the center was an eye. She had long blond hair, green eyes, and a curious purple mask. Her most defining feature was a jagged scar extending from the right side of her lip. Taking a second to appreciate the irony he pondered the meaning of the eye. Perhaps a cult had been started in his honor? No, any cult of his would have to be much more fashionable. 

“Nope!” she said. 

“No? To what?”

She stared back at him behind the mask. “No, I’m not a part of your fanclub.”

Dangerous. 

“Yep” she replied, not breaking eye contact. 

Yes, she was dangerous, but what did she want with him? Why was she--

“Wondering why I’m here?”

Pegasus sighed, he’d been doing that a lot in the past couple minutes. “Yes, why are you here?”

“Simple, I’d like your eye,” she said with absolute calm. 

“Pardon, did you just say you wanted my eye? Because if you know about my eye you must know how much it means to me.” 

She wasn’t fazed. “Name your price.”

“I don’t know who you are but you do know that I invented an international pastime right? I have more money than it would take to grow an ACTUAL Blue Eyes White Dragon.”

“I didn’t say it was monetary, how about some competent soldiers?” 

Pegasus was suddenly interested in this proposition. 

“Let’s bargain, my name is Maximillion Pegasus.”

She looked very unsure of something before looking back up, “Tattletale.”

“What did you call me?”

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, “You may call me Tattletale.”

Oh. How strange. He supposed he couldn’t object, his name was Pegasus after all.  
“I hope you understand I can’t trade you my eye, no matter the incompetence of my henchmen.”

A calculating look. “Then how about a wager Max? I know you love games.” 

“I’m going to ignore that you called me Max, in interest of good relations. Are you proposing a game of Duel Monsters then? To me, the creator of the game?” Pegasus scoffed as he so often does. 

“If you’ll explain the rules.” 

Pegasus was now appropriately miffed. Did she know how many stupid reporters had asked him to explain the “rules” to the people back home? Maybe she did. Nonetheless he sparing a glance at Croquet who was questioning Kemo. (“Why is she asking about his eye, is she an optometrist?”) He made the executive decision to take this “Tattletale” up on her offer. 

Fifteen minutes into his explanation of the rules he got the feeling Tattletale was messing with him. She asked him stupid questions like: “Are you sure you can wager souls on a card game?” and “Why do none of you use any counter-traps?” It was that last question that clued him in that she probably already knew the rules. 

“Anyways… Would you like to borrow one of my decks, Tattletale?”

“Oh no I have one.”

“You- you- you already have a deck?”

“Of course, you think I wouldn’t come prepared?”

Pegasus shattered the wine glass in his hand (it was long empty). 

“You know Max you should really cut down on the drinking, you have a problem.”

The migraine he was getting almost hurt more than having his eye replaced.  
“Let’s begin our duel, Tattletale, I think I might enjoy this.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thinkers were strange. Most powers came with a physical drawback or weakness. Even among Thinkers, Lisa’s power was exceptional. Her weakness was different, it wouldn’t stop. Her superpowered intuition was currently giving her far too many details about Pegasus’s favorite cartoons, based on the memorabilia strewn around the castle. 

She did know the rules, or rather her power did. But standing atop a state of the art “dueling arena”, she wasn’t quite as confident as she portrayed. Seriously, Coil handed her a deck of cards and expected her to take some billionaire’s metal eye implanted in his skull. She knew its power, but this whole expedition was just a bit insane. For now she would listen to his orders, so she shuffled the deck. 

“You ever think that thing might possess you Max?”

“What was that?”

“Nothing Max.”

She knew it was a weakness, she couldn’t stop digging. Insecurities, ambitions, minor annoyances, she saw all of them. It’s what gave her the scar that now marred her cheek.

“Now Tattletale, you may have the first-”

“Go ahead.” 

Pegasus hated interruptions, this she knew. He was as impatient as he was ambitious, not to mention conceited. 

Pegasus began his turn. “I draw, then I play two magic cards face-down, in preparation for the Feral Imp you will play next turn.”

As Tattletale drew a card she couldn’t help but think about countless better uses for such a valuable item. Really, you find an ancient Egyptian artifact that can steal souls, and you use it to cheat in a children’s card game?

Feral Imp huh? Perhaps Coil did have a sense of humor.

“Cheating? Really, Max? I thought you consider yourself a man of honor?”

“I am.”

He was more proficient at lying to himself than cheating. 

“Why do you do this Max? Duel, that is, for honor? For riches? For a deceased loved one perhaps? 

Pegasus stiffened.

“Really, do you think she cares, Pegasus? That you created a card game for children. Do you think she’s mad that in all your forays into ancient magics, you weren’t able to bring her back?”

That was too far she realized, Maximillion Pegasus’s left eye flashed under his flawless silver hair. 

“That was the worst play you could have made, Tattletale.”

She felt vertigo for a moment, like she was caught in one of Vista’s distortions, then… nothing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, with no sign of Tattletale, Coil collapsed that timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism and corrections are appreciated.


End file.
